


Nodding Off

by PerfectPotts



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPotts/pseuds/PerfectPotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of Iron Man 2 and directly after. A look at that night of Tony and Pepper's first kiss- how did Tony and Pepper handle those events between kissing and being in a relationship? Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodding Off

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for pepperony week (pre-relationship). Characters and everything else are not my property.

Tony had gotten to her just in time. She could have died-but now she was freaking out and quitting and babbling and he was so confused, panicking that she was quitting and he was still going to lose her even though he just saved her life.

Tony was losing his mind over this woman.

He was in love with Pepper and he couldn't even touch her. He couldn't even beg her to stay, to be his. Ever since he got back from Afghanistan, ever since that dance, that night on the roof- he was desperate for her affection, for any sense of intimacy with her. He was different, despite a few major lapses of judgment in the face of his own mortality, he was a different man now. This was love- if she knew that, if she believed him and trusted him, would that change anything for her?

He was going out of his mind in her presence, and messing things up with her worse than usual, way beyond just his usual annoying antics he seemed to genuinely be pissing her off. But she was quitting, and he was losing her anyway. And she was babbling, and it was just so damn adorable he couldn't take it anymore. It was almost instinct, he grabbed her and kissed her mid-sentence.

For a moment it was a relief, but the panic quickly returned. Was she going to slap him? Was she going to be insulted, even after all they had been through, would she call him unprofessional? Instead she encouraged him to kiss her again and assured him it wasn't weird. And it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But they were interrupted.

The ride back to stark mansion was a little awkward. He felt like a damn teenager on his first date, he wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to make out in the back seat. He felt so unsure of himself, but he settled for sitting beside her and resting his head on her shoulder with his hand on her knee.

When they got back to the house Tony began rambling, "I know we just kissed on the roof, it was amazing by the way. And I know that we're not, um, dating? …Yet! Which by the way, is what I want to happen, if there was any question on that. Look, we can talk about this more in the morning. But what I am really asking is, will you stay? The night? With me? Not like in a sexy way, I know you're not ready for that. Are you? You aren't. Just, stay with me tonight and we can talk in the morning and deal with the fallout from Vanko and everything, together, from here. Would you please just not leave?"

Tony was getting worked up and Pepper had to admit that she found it adorable, so she let him go on until there was nothing left to say, his question hanging in the air. The silence made him uneasy, so he added, "Pepper, I'm not trying to seduce you. Not technically anyway. I'm trying to make you fall in love with me."

Pepper was surprised by his direct admission, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm already in love with you, Tony…Despite my better judgment. I will stay here, but NO sex and we have to talk about a few things in the morning okay? Those are the rules."

He was practically like a puppy; he picked her up, ran upstairs and dropped her on his bed before she could change her mind. And before he could remember how hurt and exhausted he was.

"I'll go get you a t-shirt to sleep in."

Pepper crawled into bed next to him after a little freshening up in the bathroom. Tony was so tired he was on the verge of passing out waiting for her, but he wanted to be awake for that moment when she came back. He wasn't going to miss that. By tomorrow he could mess everything up again, what if this was his only chance.

She was the cutest thing he had ever seen, even if he was looking through drooping eyelids that he could barely hold open. She was dressed in his t-shirt, no makeup, her hair lose. He hoped she would always dress that way for bed, it was even more appealing than lingerie, and he hoped he got a lot more chances to see it.

Once Pepper was settled beside him and the lights were off, Tony mustered up the strength to stay awake for just one question.

"Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Can I maybe give you a goodnight kiss?"

There was a slight pause.

"Okay Tony" she finally responded.

He rolled over, hovering just above her taking in her presence. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, she held all the cards, and he was so vulnerable. He was the one worried she wouldn't be there when he woke up.

He tenderly brushed the hair off her neck and cupped the back of her head. He licked his lips and slowly placed a soft kiss on her lips, sucking on her bottom lip gently before he pulled away.

"Goodnight Pepper" he said a little breathlessly as he pulled away to lie back down on his side of the bed.

When he lay back down he noticed her body had followed his, pressing up against his side. He felt her hand travel up his chest until she reached his chin and angled his face to look back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, a little confused yet smug.

"You gave me a good night kiss….now I'm giving you one."

She smiled as she pressed her lips, her body against his. Tony had been a gentleman but she wanted a little more. She deepened the kiss and felt him suppress a slight moan as they breathed each other in, their lips clashing a little desperately. All too soon, she pulled back, her lips moist with the taste of him. If she didn't stop now she didn't know if she could, and they were both exhausted and needed to talk.

"Goodnight Tony" she whispered.

"Goodnight Pepper" came his soft reply.

She snuggled up behind him and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade before she wrapped her arm over his side, he took her hand and held it to his chest before he completely passed out, as though they had done that a thousand times before.

They needed to talk, but really, by the time they both closed their eyes and nodded off - they were already in a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thank you so so much for reading my story and sharing your kind words- it's very encouraging and makes me excited to write more pepperony fiction. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
